Rose
Rose is a significant Rosebud Spider Splicer in BioShock. She is the first Splicer the player comes in contact with at the start of Welcome to Rapture. She is a very powerful Splicer, and whenever she is near the player, she sprinkles rose petals from above (hence her name). She has her own unique dialogue, and can often be heard lamenting her withered beauty. ''BioShock'' From inside the bathysphere in the Bathysphere Station of the Welcome Center, Jack witnesses her corner and slaughter Johnny. Upon realizing the presence of the newly arrived bathysphere, she begins to tear out its machinery, disabling the submersible. Later, she prepares to attack Jack, but is chased away by one of Atlas' hacked Security Cameras. She escapes the Welcome Center through Rapture's ventilation shafts and flees to Neptune's Bounty. Jack encounters her again in Neptune's Bounty just outside Fontaine Fisheries, though this time she is scared away by Peach Wilkins. The player will finally be able to fight her after taking the research photos of three Spider Splicers. On the way back to the Fontaine Fisheries, the player will find the Wrench Lurker Gene Tonic sitting on a ledge, left there as a trap to lure the player in. Grabbing it, or even simply walking up to it, will cause Rose to attack. Quotes The following are phrases that Rose says in BioShock. The name of the source audio file is listed when known. Menacing the Player *"I'll wrap you in a sheet!" *"What crawls in my garden?" *"But the days go by like wind…" *"Who can blame a lady who craves variety?" *"And one day the gentlemen stopped calling…" Upon Seeing the Player *"My youth! My rose! I want it back! I want it back!! Yeargh!" Attacking the Player *"Look at me! Look at me!" *"My youth! My youth!" Chasing the Player *"Come back to me!" *"Come back! Please!" *"Don't tempt me!" *"Why do you run!?" *"Why do you hide!?" *"Can't we be together!? Can't we!?" *"I'm not finished yet!" Upon Killing the Player *"I'll plant him in my garden." *"I'll plant you in my garden." *"A flower for your grave." Frozen *"Ehh… ehh… so c-cold… ehh." Video Bugs/Glitches *There's a glitch in the Welcome to Rapture level which happens after Rose disables the Bathysphere. There's a small chance that she may disappear out of thin air in front of the player. It's unknown what triggers this glitch and it seems to happen in all versions of the game. Behind the Scenes *During and after the scripted scene when Rose kills Johnny in Welcome to Rapture, she can be heard humming the melody of "If I Didn't Care," one of the songs by the Ink Spots included in the BioShock Licensed Soundtrack. *It is possible to "kill" Rose in the player's first battle with her if the player is playing on Easy difficulty with enough Antipersonnel Machine Gun Rounds. However, her body will be unlootable. *While outside the bathysphere Jack enters the city with, Rose will say "Is it someone new?" These exact words are also said by Preacher Witting in BioShock Infinite, when Booker DeWitt enters the city of Columbia. de:Rose es:Rose fr:Rose it:Rose ru:Роза Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock Enemies